Rivalry
by FrostedDoctorDragon
Summary: Sgt Calhoun meets an unexpected guest, the Easter bunny himself, Bunnymund.


The soldiers were out in the field, armed with guns and suited up with heavy armour. Cy-Bugs swarmed everywhere attacking their pray. Sgt Calhoun had lead the first person shooter throughout the battle, doing the same old routine over and over every time a player inserts a coin. As Calhoun ran across, she almost fell into a hole. Was it a glitch? A bug? She and her recruits have known this map at the back of their pixels and never encountered this mysterious hole before. Calhoun kicked a pebble down the hole to see how deep it was..

"Oh, bloody hell!", a thick Australian accent spoke.

There was someone trapped down there. Something long, tall and covered with fur has risen from beyond the soil. Calhoun aimed her weapon at this unusual creature, thinking it might be a new species of Cy-bugs. Someone must've entered in a cheat code or modified the game. The creature lifted his head towards the glimmer and brushed the little furs on top of his head. Calhoun lowered her gun and grasped onto this grenade strap which held Easter eggs and lifted him up to her eye level.

"What are you doing here, Ty Tasmanian Tiger?", she roared.

Droplets of saliva flew into the Bunny's fur, he wiped it off his nose. He broke free from her grasp and hopped onto the ground.

"A w-what? I'm not a Tasmanian tiger, mate!", he yelled in return. "I'm a bunny. The EASTER bunny."

They argued for quite a long period of time. The player must've been confused as to why the Easter bunny made a cameo on Hero's Duty. Calhoun pinched Bunny's ear and dragged him down to her level again. She scolded gibberish and curse words, she was very upset that she'd forgotten all about the game. The player had left the game running and went to play some Dance Dance Revolution.

"You should've taken the left turn to Albuquerque, '_mate_'…", Calhoun shouted and imitated his accent.

One of the soldiers had broke the fight between the two. He pointed at the first person shooter screen and told the sergeant that it was game over. She tossed her gun onto the ground with rage and continued to scold Bunny for disrupting the game. Going "Turbo" was the term used when a character from an other game travels between over game worlds. It took Bunny a while to believe and realise that he's not in the real world anymore- he's inside of a video game. He was running out of time, Easter was approaching and he had to hide some eggs for the children of Berk. He tapped his foot to return to the underground- nothing happened but a glitch. There was no way of getting out.

Everyone went back to the starting point just waiting for the next player the insert a coin. A Cy-Bug flew straight towards Calhoun as she was on her way to the starting point. Bunny's ears twitched as he sniffed out a scent, he took out his boomerang as he was prepared to attack. He threw his boomerang aiming at the bug then scurried on all fours just in time to defend Calhoun.

"Stand back, sarge. I got this one!", he smiled in a cocky manner.

He caught the boomerang as it returned to him. He threw it again, but it broke into smithereens. Calhoun aimed her gun at the indigenous weapon then threw a grenade at the giant bug. Bunny was left speechless, he turned to face Calhoun then grabbed her weapon and tossed it on the ground.

"You… broke my boomerang…", his voice deepened which made him sound more deadlier. "Now, I'm going to kill you!"

"KILL ME? You THREW my shot gun onto the ground!", she yelled back.

One of the soldiers broke the fight once more before the game restarted.

**Alternate Ending**

A coin was inserted and the game begun. No Cy-Bugs in sight. The player followed Sgt Calhoun across the field, it was quiet and too peaceful. Nothing but an anthropomorphic rabbit covered in bandages, burns and scars.

"You see Peter Cottontail running around? I want you to shoot him. IT'S RABBIT SEASON, LADIES!"

Bunny ran around the field as fast as he could, dodging every obstacle. He wished he had his boomerang back. He caught a glimpse at the screen of the first person shooter- showing the player. Silver hair, pasty skin and sapphire eyes- that could only mean one person. Jack Frost. Bunny cursed under his breath knowing that the player shooting at him was one of his rivals. Meanwhile, outside the game, Jack was having a wonderful time at the arcade. His favourite game so far, 'Hero's Duty' along with Fix-it Felix Jr.

As the game ended, Bunny walked up to Calhoun. His fur was covered in black patches and smoke came out of his whiskers. The sergeant raised her eyebrow at Bunny then walked off towards the starting point. Everyday, every game is repeated, and every time a player inserts a coin, Bunny and Calhoun's rivalry grew.


End file.
